warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fogbreeze
I am very sorry but I will have no more time to come on this wikia anymore. If you message me, I won't reply because I won't really be on! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 00:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Well come to my talk page, leave me a message and I'll reply on your talk page! But please sign your message with your siggy and leave all new messages at the bottom, thanks! Hola! Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fogbreeze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:06, October 17, 2009 Welcome! Hiya, Fogbreeze, and welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! It's very nice to meet you :) If you have any questions about the PIA, like how to shade images and such, feel free to leave them on my talk page. See you 'round! --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Fogbreeze, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? If you're interested, there's more info on my user page. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Fogbreeze! Well... here, we just make articles about our own characters, like you can make an article about Fogbreeze (click to start an article). Huh. My suspicions are aroused once again. But nevermind. :) Well, if you want to make character art, you can go to the Improvement Art page, join, and make... character art. We like to call it charcat. But, hey, Echomist can probably sum it up way better than I do; I suck at explaining things, from what I did on my math equations, to what I drew on my brother's forehead. But that doesn't really matter now. Welcome to WCWikia! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 23:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure! :) I'll add you now. Thanks for joining! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, we go on Warriors.wikia.com to get it. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) RP? Hey fogbreeze, care to join www.mythclans.piczo.com? just post a request on the join page--[[User:Bracken-| '''☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 15:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) .....RP Hi i'm Redclaw I created the site that Pebble said and we could use some more people on there, heres the adress: http://mythclans.piczo.com/?cr=1 hope to see you on there --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 15:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) CharCat Greetings Fogbreeze, thank you for your comments on my Rockclaw CharCat. I was just wondering how you unblur things. Just wondering... Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:54, October 18 2009 (UTC) Swanpaw Names: Swanfeather, Swanbreeze, Swanwater, Swanlight, Swangaze Hope you like them! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 17:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Anytime! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 21:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It's at the project art thing. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Because. If this is how the Wikia will be, then so be it. Just don't expect me to be along with it. My last request, which I hope that you will so kindly follow: please don't reply to me. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I know. I'm trying to tell her to stop, and that it's a horrible mistake. I'll miss her. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) just out of the blue like that? She usually tells me this first --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what happened. Also, I do know evening in real life. But now she lives 30 mintues away. It's like she's just slowly drifting apart for some reason --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm not gonna talk about this. She wouldn't want a lot of speculation and what not--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Excuse my yelling, but WHAT?! Why in the WORLD would she quit? Did something happen to her that made her want to stop being on the Wiki? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Are you peacesong or soemthine? [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list! I like your name. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 02:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC)